


denouement

by sleeplustre



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Spoilers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplustre/pseuds/sleeplustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids sit by the dock outside of Rustboro on a summer evening. </p><p>(In which a couple 12 year olds turn out to be a lot more introspective than anticipated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	denouement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey……so…
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been updating/working on my other fic like I'm supposed to but I recently got and cleared Omega Ruby (ten million years after  
> everyone else, I know) and I had to write some Hoenshipping! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this little piece as much as I did writing it!
> 
> (I promise to update my other one soon, I swear)

The early evening is a pale periwinkle.  They sit by the dock, sun-warmed wood beneath bare legs, swinging almost in sync. Brendan breaks out of momentum to fling water across the lake with his toe; the action sending a cool spray across her legs. A small giggle wells up from within her chest, and May leans over to retaliate. The splashing and laughter increase in capacity, until the dock is soaked a dark chestnut that matches Brendan’s hair. Her companion leans back on his hands.

{breathless, exhilarated}

“Meeting so many different people…

And encountering so many Pokémon…”

May turns to him, head cocking to the side, a motion that has familiarized itself in the presence of the other.

_{how? since when…}_

She leans in, unblinking, unfazed. Always ready to listen. Always ready to lend a hand.

{ _the curve of her smile is as same as the day they first met}_

“It’s just really…”

His voice is a whisper now, throat hoarse from breathless laughter, hoarse from words unsaid, feelings unexpressed.

She gazes at him curiously, but her eyes radiate warmth. She grasps his hand gently, sweat-sticky fingers intertwined.

He looks up into the late dusk, now tinted a deep indigo.

“It’s been really, really, fun.”

May’s breaks into a grin, eyes twinkling like the first evening stars above them.

“I’m glad!”


End file.
